beepediafandomcom_fi-20200215-history
Beepedian mielipidepalsta
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Täällä saa avautua. Beepedia * Ei Roomaakaan tuhottu yhdessä yössä vai miten se meni. --Neo Abyssos 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (UTC) * Ahneus voitetaan viekkaudella. Tässä tapauksessa vittumaisuus, viheliäisyys ja täydellinen epäluovuuden voitto voitettiin viekkaudella, sinnikkyydellä ja helvetin hyvällä tuurilla. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.43 (UTC) Nelonen Nelonen Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava *Aivan helvetisti mainoksia. Enemmän kuin MTV3:lla. Muutama vuosi sitten Kuninkaan paluukin venyi Nelosella nelituntiseksi, kun 20 minuutin välein tuli 15 minuutin mainoskatkoja. --Neo Abyssos 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (UTC) *Meillä ei ole Suomessa noissa perus-TV-kanavissa yhtään varsinaisesti hyvää (taivaskanavia ja sen semmoosia en tunne lainkaan). Ja Nelonen ei ole edes niistä huonoista niitä parhaita. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.47 (UTC) *Paskaa. Televisio joutaa kaivoon. --Päsmäri 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.03 (UTC) *Ei tule oikein tätä katsottua heikäläisen ohjelmiston ja tuon jo noteeratun mainoshelvetin (usein sitä paitsi vielä astetta tyhmemmät mainoksetkin kuin kolmosella) vuoksi. 4D-dokumentit ovat kyllä hienoja. On tärkeää havainnollistaa kaikille yhä uudelleen, miten helvetin lihaviksi voivat ihmiset tulla. --Napoleone Buonaparte 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.38 (UTC) YLE:n mediamaksu Mediamaksu Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Ihan OK, jos maksu määräytyisi progressiivisesti tulojen mukaan, ja YLE parantaisi ohjelmistoaan huomattavasti. Aamu-TV ja 'Sydämen asialla' kaksi kertaa päivässä ei oikein innosta. --Neo Abyssos 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (UTC) * Näitä maksuja vastustetaan lähinnä vastuunpakoilun, itsekkyyden ja sen, että näiden vastustaminen on muotia, kannatan. Mutta YLE saisi kyllä tosissaan ryhtyä skarppaamaan. Tartu mikkiin eiherranjumalajeesuszeusbuddhaishtarauta kuulu epäkaupalliselle kanavalle. Siis jos ylipäätään ko. ohjelman millään kanavalla maan päällä pitäminen ei ole rikos ihmisyyttä vastaan. Jos. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.42 (UTC) **''Tartu mikkiin'' -ohjelmallahan on isot katsojaluvut, ja siinä on Sami Hintsanen. Ei ne semmoisista luovu. --Päsmäri 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.03 (UTC) *Tämä ei tietääkseni ollut YLEn oma idea, vaan hienojen päättäjiemme. (Aiheuttajia ovat lupamaksuissaan lusmuilleet.) Ehkä nyt kuitenkin julkinen palvelu voitaisiin verovaroin rahoittaa erillismaksun asemesta. Joka tapauksessa on ollut huvittavaa seurata ihmisten suhteettomia reaktioita asiaan. Verbaalisesti ne ovat jotain 1800-luvun vallankumousromantikon tyyppiä. Voi, jospa vain joskus saisimme samanlaisen keskustelun taloudellisesti paljon merkittävimmistä aiheista, kuten aluetukijärjestelmästä... --Napoleone Buonaparte 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.38 (UTC) Seksin ABC -ohjelma Seksin ABC Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Ylen TV-luvista maksetaan kova hinta, ja katsojat saavat vastineeksi furrypornoa. Wut? --Neo Abyssos 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (UTC) * Mikä se on tämä tämmöinen? --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.43 (UTC) **Googleta. --Neo Abyssos 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 10.49 (UTC) *En ole katsonut. Mä tiedän jo nää jutut! Suunnilleen. Kai. --Päsmäri 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.03 (UTC) *Kun nyt sitten kävin äsken tutustumassa, niin vaikutti juuri niin sietämättömän tylsältä kuin seksivalistusohjelmalta voisi odottaakin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.59 (UTC) *Katsoin puolet ekasta jaksosta. Vastenmielisen teennäistä suttua, johon on vielä koetettu ängätä jotain väkinäistä, tylsää huumoriakin. Tuon päähenkilön halpa "persoonallisuus" tai "iskevyys" on niin älytöntä, epätoivoista yritystä tehdä vaikutusta lapsiin ja nuoriin, että alkaa vituttaa – miksei koskaan valistuksessa koeteta vaikka saada niitä nuoria ajattelemaan ja kyseenalaistamaan itsenäisesti sen sijaan, että tarjoiltaisiin tällaista köyhää, epätoivoista iskostusyritystä, joka kyynisessä paskuudessaan pyrkii kohtelemaan kohderyhmäänsä jonain esineenä, manipuloinnin kohteena? Ja hommasta aivan naurettavan tekee se, että yrityksessä olla cool, nuorisoon vetoava ja vaikuttava epäonnistutaan niin helvetin räikeästi. Jos ei tässä vielä tarpeeksi, jos ei siinä tarpeeksi, että paskalla väkisin väännetyllä mukahauskuudella yritetään iskostaa heikompiin jotain arvoja, jotka omaksuessaan he ovat helpommin kontrolloitavissa, niin myös itse sisältö, tämän valistuksen propagoima ideologia on epäilyttävä ja masentava. En tykkää pornosta – pidän sitä halpamaisena, raaistavana, mielikuvituksettomana ja ilottomana sohjona – mutta myös ajatus siitä, että seksi on vain kahden toisiinsa täysin sataprosenttisesti sitoutuneen aikuisen kypsän jokaista typerää kapinoijaa halveksuvan limaisen ja pohjimmiltaan välinpitämättömän kiiltokuvaihmisen välistä kaunista (lue: imelää) aktiviteettia, on aivan saatanan masentava, kyyninen ja huono. Eikö kauneutta voi kukaan nähdä myös hetkellisyydessä, vaarallisuudessa, karheudessa? Eikö siitä säröisyydestä se aito myötätunto ja rakkaus nouse? Vai jossain kiiltokuvamaailmassako se kukoistaa? Seksin ABC -ohjelman myötä vittumainen suomalainen pseudovälittävä sosiaalilässynläpätismi on taas nostanut julmaa, kyynistä ja tyhmää päätään. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 21. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 00.17 (UTC) Munakoisot ja tomaatit Munakoisot ja tomaatit kasvishyllyssä Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Ne ovat hedelmiä, mutta kaupassa ne lajitellaan vihannesten joukkoon. WHY, GOD, WHY? --Neo Abyssos 15. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 23.28 (UTC) * Ko. lajittelu on ihan ok, sillä gastronomiset hedelmät ja vihannekset ovat eri asia kuin kasvitieteelliset. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 08.44 (UTC) *Joo. --Päsmäri 16. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.03 (UTC) Hectorin musiikki Hectorin musiikki Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Aina silloin tällöin kuuluu radiosta. Vaikka kuulisi vain yhden kappaleen, sen kappaleen sanoitukset jäävät kummittelemaan mieleen hyvin pitkäksi ajaksi. --Neo Abyssos 21. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.22 (UTC) *Neljä sanaa: Lumi teki enkelin eteiseen.--B14 21. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 15.28 (UTC) *Hector on aika poikkeuksetta jotenkin tökerö, banaali ja myötähäpeän väristyksiä selkään luova, lähinnä laulutavallaan ja joskus siinäkin, miten hänen lyriikkansa rimmaavat niin kökön infantiilisti, vaikka niiden sisältö asiaa olisikin. Tämä on kumminkin vain pintaa eikä estä Hectorin kolmea ensimmäistä albumia olemasta aika loistavia niin sävellyksiltään kuin sanoituksiltaan. Nostalgia on ehkä paras suomalainen folk-levy, ja Herra Mirandos lähes yhtä loistava. Hectorock I:llä puolestaan kuuluu jo sellainen tökerö rokkaaminen, josta en pidä, vaikka sillä onkin suunnilleen puolet biiseistä todella hyviä, parempia kuin Mirandoksen biisit, melkeenpä. Hectorin käännösbiiseistä ja teennäisistä rokkaamisista en oikein tykkää, alkutuotannon paatoksellisista, yhteiskuntakriittis-nostalgisista, tietyllä tavalla spirituaalisista lauluista enemmän. Myöhemmän tuotannon herkistelybiisit eivät ihan kolahda, imelyyttä. Äänestän että "mahtava", ihan vain siksi, että harvassa on artistit, jotka olisivat tasonsa säilyttäneet läpi pitkän uran, näin ei ole Hectorkaan tehnyt, mutta ne kolme ekaa on niin hyviä että lukisin hänet kuitenkin suosikkeihini suomalaisen populaarimusiikin tekijöistä eräällä tapaa. Vähän niin kuin Eppu Normaalinkin, vaikka heillä onkin vain pari loistavaa levyä. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 21. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 19.03 (UTC) *Hectorin alkupään tuotanto on rautaa! Uudempi tuotanto ei oikein kolahda. Ostin tänään tuon kyseisen miekkosen levyn Nostalgia; sai vitosella! --Päsmäri 23. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 14.00 (UTC) **Siinä se nähtiin: ei ole Nostalgiakaan niin kuin ennen. --Napoleone Buonaparte 23. maaliskuuta 2010 kello 17.16 (UTC) Ryyppääminen Ryyppääminen Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Kukaan ei juo alkoholia huvikseen, vaan unohtaakseen ikävät asiat. On säälittävää nähdä, kuinka monet jäävät koukkuun siihen alkoholin tuomaan mielihyvän illuusioon, jolla yritetään peittää sitä alla olevaa epätoivoa ja pelkoa. Eikö olisi edullisempaa palata takaisin kasvien ravinteiksi, jos elämä ilman kalliita myrkkyjä on liian vaikeaa? --Neo Abyssos 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 21.33 (UTC) *Kyllä alkoholia huvikseenkin juodaan, mutta se vain on niin vitun tyhmää. Myrkytetään omaa ruumista hetkellisen mielihyvän toivossa. Koittakaa vaikka perkele masturbointia, tulee paljon terveellisemmäksi ja halvemmaksi!--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 11. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 21.47 (UTC) *Minä en ole ollut koskaan kunnolla humalassa, vaikka alkoholia olenkin ajoittain käyttänyt. Minulle alkoholi tuottaa joustavammat seurataidot, joten lievässä humalassa saatan olla jopa siedettävämpi tyyppi kuin selvin päin (tai sitten vain kuvittelen); liiallisen juopottelun uskon ja tiedän tuhoavan minut hetkessä. Humalahakuinen juominen on perseestä, kuten mikä tahansa päämäärätön (tai no joo) ja välinpitämätön ahnehtiminen; siihen jää myös koukkuun ennemmin kuin huomaakaan, ja riippuvaisuutta aiheuttavat asiat ovat aina pahasta. Sukuuni kuuluu monta suoranaista juoppoa, ja he kaikki ovat luotaantyöntäviä, näivettyneitä ja säälittäviä ihmisraunioita. --Päsmäri 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 03.50 (UTC) *Haluaisin tuoda esille tietyn oleellisen eron. Otsikkona on ryyppääminen – sana välittää ainakin minulle ajatuksen nimenomaisesti humalahakuisesta juomisesta, jossa on oikeastaan sama, mitä kurkkuunsa kaataa, kunhan siinä on prosentteja. Sitten avauspuheenvuorossa onkin kyse enää ”alkoholin juomisesta”. Ryyppääminen on vain eräs alkoholin juomisen muoto tai aste. Siis muutama oiottava kohta: alkoholia juodaan aivan huvin ja nautinnon vuoksi, eikä se ole kategorisesti niin vitun tyhmää, vitun tyhmää tai edes tyhmää. Kohtuudella käytettynä viinillä voi olla suotuisia terveysvaikutuksia – ei niin, että nämä nimenomaisesti alkoholista aiheutuisivat. Yhdessäolo hyvässä seurassa hyvän viinilasillisen äärellä on monen elämässä suuri ilo (en nyt väitä, etteikö samalla porukalla yhteismasturbointikin voisi olla, mutta se on paljon harvinaisempaa), jonka terveysvaikutuksetkin lienevät ilmeiset, eikä suuressa ilossa ole mitään tyhmää tai halveksittavaa. :Minusta tämän koko asetelman taustalta paistaa oireellisesti absolutistinen virhepäätelmä. Jos on mahdollista ryypätä itsensä räkäkänniin ja huuhtoa siten elämänsä viemäriin, johtaa kaikki alkoholinkäyttö siihen. Jos alkoholilla on mahdollista tuudittaa itsensä tiedottomaan lohtuun tilanteessa, jossa elämä on sotkuista ja mieletöntä, on kaikki juominen pelkkää sääliteltävää todellisuuspakoa. Alkoholi mielletään vain, ainoastaan ja yksiselitteisesti myrkyksi arvioimatta siitä elimistölle aiheutuvaa, kohtuukäytössä hyvin kyseenalaista haittaa suhteessa siihen nautintoon, jonka tuottaa siemaus madeiraa kylmänä talvi-iltana. Kohtuus on ominaista ihmiselle, joka on oman itsensä hallitsija. Absolutismi on ominaista ihmiselle, jonka on oltava oman itsensä diktaattori. Absolutistille kohtuus on käsittämätöntä. Oikeastaan – mikseivät he ryömi jonnekin kuolemaan, jotta muut ihmiset pääsisivät siitä, että heidän inhimillisiä nautintojaan katsotaan nenänvartta pitkin ja tuhautellaan typeryydeksi? Yhtä hyvin voidaan väittää, että juuri he eivät osaa nauttia elämästä tai jopa pelkäävät nautintoa. (Mainittakoon, että kärjistän tietoisesti, koska minua ottivat päähän nuo muutamat aiemmat kommentit, joita pidän simplistisinä. Sitä paitsi fecundi calices quem nin fecere disertum?) :Tiedättekö muuten, mikä on johtava syy sille, että ihmiset rakentavat pienoismalleja, pelaavat pöytätennistä, katsovat romanttisia komedioita tai lukevat runoja? Ikävien asioiden unohtaminen. Vapaa-aikamme tarjoaa meille mahdollisuuden poistaa hetkeksi väsyttävän arkielämän banaliteetit elämänpiiristämme. Tämä ei ole lopullista pakoa hankaluuksista eikä niiden kieltämistä, vaan mielelle suotava lepotauko, jonka jälkeen olemme taas kyvykkäämpiä ja valmistautuneempia arjen koettelemuksiin. Pöytätennis ei ole aina erityisen ergonomista (kai), ja pienoismalliliimoja hönkäilemällä vahingoittaa takuuvarmasti terveyttään. Samoin jos haluamme lähestyä asiaa puhtaan kliinisesti, saamme varmasti selville, mitä kuvaamattomia kauhuja saa punaviini ihmiselimistössä aikaiseksi. Kliininen lähestymistapa vain jättää nautinnon huomiotta minään muuna kuin välittäjäaineiden reaktioina, se ei piittaa tippaakaan yksilön todellisesti kokemasta nautinnosta. Kliininen lähestymistapa vietynä mielekkään soveltamisalueensa ulkopuolelle on taiteenvihaaja taidegalleriassa. :En pidä minkäänlaisesta holtittomuudesta, koska nautinnon ideana on juuri se, ettei se mene överiksi. Lisäksi kaikki asiat eivät sovi kaikille ihmisille. Kysymyksenasettelun takana olevan tendenssimäisyyden vuoksi äänestän ryyppäämisen olevan ”huono”. Se on nimenomaan holtitonta, pidäkkeetöntä ja nihilististä (so. se pyrkii tilaan, jossa tietoisuus, ihmisyytemme keskus, katoaa) alkoholinkäyttöä. Mutta sekin on vain yksi tapa käyttää alkoholia. --Napoleone Buonaparte 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.11 (UTC) ::Myrkky on aina myrkky vaikka sen miten päin kääntää. Tässä, ota botuliinia.--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.12 (UTC) :::Ja maailma on aina mustavalkoinen vaikka muut muitakin sävyjä näkisivät. Tiedetään. --Napoleone Buonaparte 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.59 (UTC) :::Kiellä myrkyt ja kiellät lääkkeet. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.13 (UTC) ::::Ehkä kiellänkin. Molemmista on ollut historian myötä pelkkää haittaa.--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 18.08 (UTC) ::Alkoholin kohtuukäyttö? Suomessa? Puhutaanko nyt maahisista vai Hondurasin rahavaroista? Ilmeisesti nämä sunnuntaisin krapulaa valittavat 98% nuorista ovatkin kohtuukäyttäjiä. Puliukot, maalarit ja vaimonhakkaajatkin taitavat olla vain satua. --Neo Abyssos 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.25 (UTC) :::Ai nytkö kyse onkin jo alkoholinkäytöstä Suomessa eikä ryyppäämisestä yleisesti? Sinulla lienee hallussasi salattua tilastotietoa, joten en voi kommentoida asiaa juuri sen enempää. Kuten sanoin, ryyppääminen on vain yksi juomisen tapa, ikävä ja haitallinen sellainen. Sen perusteella ei voi tuomita koko alkoholinkäyttöä. --Napoleone Buonaparte 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.59 (UTC) ::::Eikö Suomessa tapahtuva ryyppääminen muka riitä mainiosti, kun puhutaan ryyppäämisestä yleisesti? Missä muualla virtaa viina ja kalja samaan tahtiin? Ja alkoholinkäyttö ja ryyppääminen ovat yksi ja sama asia, kohtuukäyttöä ei ole olemassakaan. Sama kuin sanoisi, että nauttisi elohopeaa tai lyijyä kohtuudella. --Neo Abyssos 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.42 (UTC) :::::Olet väärässä. Alkoholia on täysin mahdollista käyttää kohtuudella. Tässä on kyse vain siitä, että kokonainen tekojen ryhmä halutaan läimäistä yhden arvolatautuneen käsitteen alle. Se on älyllisesti epärehellistä eikä ansaitse ajattelevan ihmisen arvonantoa. Me ihmiset muuten saamme jatkuvasti elohopeaa ja lyijyäkin kohtuudella: siksi emme niistä sairastu. Mutta olemmepahan taas nähneet sen, minkä olen tiennyt jo pitkään: absolutismin vihollinen ei ole kohtuuttomuus, vaan nimenomaan kohtuus. --Napoleone Buonaparte 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.51 (UTC) ::::::Hyvä on, alkoholia voi juoda miten tahansa, mutta miksi ylipäätään juoda alkoholia? Puhuit kohtuukäytön tuomasta nautinnosta. Nautinnon vastakohta on kärsimys. Koska ihmiset sanojesi mukaan juovat alkoholia saadakseen nautintoa, he juovat sitä siis nautinnon vastakohdan, eli kärsimyksen, eliminoimiseksi. Alkoholi ei kuitenkaan eliminoi kärsimystä. Kärsimys on olemassa niin kauan kuin on elämää. Koska nautinnon perään olevat ihmiset haluavat välttää kärsimystä, paras vaihtoehto heille on kuolema - eloton ei tunne kärsimystä. Aloitukseni pitää siis vieläkin paikkansa. Vai väitätkö, ettei kärsimys ole nautinnon vastakohta? Perun puheeni, vika on minun päässäni. Tämä maailma ei ole oikea paikka minulle, kun koen oikean nautinnon olevan kärsimystä ja tuhoa levittävä myrkky. Palaan epäonnistuneena yksilönä elämään lvl 20 Elementalistin elämää. --Neo Abyssos 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 12.28 (UTC) :::::::Nautinnon ja kärsimyksen asettaminen toistensa yksiselitteisiksi vastakohdiksi on aika helvetin simplististä, mutta ei nyt mennä siihen. Ja samalla logiikalla voisit myös kieltää minkä tahansa paitsi kuoleman turhuutena. Ikään kuin kaikella tähdättäisiin kärsimyksen täyteen eliminointiin, ja jos ei onnistu siinä, on toiminta turhaa. Eikö toiminta voi myös tähdätä kärsimyksen lievittämiseen. Tai jotakin. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 13. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 15.15 (UTC) ::::Mielenkiintoista, että jopa noin suuri osa nuorista valittaa kankkusta sunnuntai-aamuisin! Mihinhän mahtuvat ne nuoret, jotka eivät välttämättä ole edes koskaan kokeneet krapulaa mutta käyttävät silti silloin tällöin alkoholia (itseni mukaan lukien)? Tunnen heitä nimittäin aika liudan. Ainakin opiskelijatovereistani vain karkea kakkuviipale käyttää alkoholia säännöllisesti ja kohtuuttomasti. En sitten tiedä valkeakoskelaisista. --Päsmäri 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.24 (UTC) :::::Myös minä olen tuntenut ryyppimisissäni (jotka ovat kyllä olleet oikein rajattuja, mutta jokunen kerta on ihan kovakin känni ollut päällä) minimaalista krapulaa. Muttamutta, olisikohan ehkä niin, että alkoholin kohtuukäyttäjät eivät pääse uutisotsikoihin tai valita tai aiheuta muuten hälyä siinä määrin missä sen ongelmakäyttäjät, ja siksi näyttää kuin jälkimmäisiä olisi enemmän? Hmm? --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.35 (UTC) :::::Etkä haluakaan tietää, Meteori. Et halua tietää... --Neo Abyssos 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.42 (UTC) *Keskustelun aloitti eräs reduktionistis-materialistisesti aiemmin saarnannut paljastaen tekopyhyytensä loikkaamalla nyt psykologisointiin, ja simplistiseen sellaiseen. Ihmiset juovat miljoonista eri syistä. Voisi sanoa, että kaikki ihmisen tavat käyttää vapaa-aikansa ovat ikävien asioiden unohtamista, todellisuuspakoa ja ajanvietteen etsimistä, että sikäli alkoholi ei ole sen huonompi. Toisaalta taide, ruoka tai rakkaus eivät minulle niitä ole. Miksi olisi alkoholikaan. Totta kai sitä voi käyttää pyrkien nihilistisesti ja vastuuttomasti pois kaikesta, välittämättä mistään, mutta onko se sitten ainut mahdollinen tapa. Sen vielä tahdon sanoa, että on hyvin nyrpeää väittää ihmisten inhimillisiä iloja kategorisesti vitun tyhmiksi. Kun kyse kai periaatteessa on tässä väliotsikossa ryyppäämisestä, eikä alkoholinkäytöstä yleensä, äänestän meh; ryyppääminen on monesti niitä paskempia tapoja käyttää alkomahoolia – toisaalta taas joskus ihminen holtittomuutta ja vaarallista rajattomuutta pysyäkseen ihmisenä. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 13.41 (UTC) :Himputti. Olen niin hemmetin tekopyhä, kun kerroin asiani kerrankin muulla tavalla kuin reduktionistisesti. Haluatko kuulla sitten asian juurta jaksaen "alussa" olleen singulariteetin äkillisestä kuumenemisesta ja laajenemisesta lähtien, kuinka tällä hetkellä aivokudoksessani tapahtuneet sähkökemialliset reaktiot saivat hermojen välityksellä sormieni lihakset taipumaan siten, että ne painelivat jollakin tasolla elollisena pidettävän koneen tietoa sisäänsyöttävän, hiilivety-yhdisteistä ja metallisista komponenteista valmistetun, konettava komentavan laitteen painikkeita, ja kuinka oma näköaistisi havaitsee nämä FFFFFF-taustalla esiintyvät 000000-pikseliryhmät nestekide/elektronisuihkunäytölläsi? --Neo Abyssos 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 16.25 (UTC) ::Ikävää, että jatkat pointin lahjakkaan missauksen tapaasi. Tekopyhyydellä tarkoitin, että teikäläinen on valmiina tuosta vaan ottamaan minkä tahansa metodin, ideologian ja periaatteen ja sylkemään vanhojen päälle, jos se vain omia ennakkoluuloja ja valmiita asenteita palvelee. Psykologisoivasta alkoholinkäytön syvällisten syiden pohdiskelusta (jossa ei ole mitään vikaa, mutta kun teet sen niin perkuleen yleistävästi) haljuun reduktionismilla muka-argumentointiin ja takaisin, siitä vaan. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.35 (UTC) :::Luoma, olet paskiainen. Mutta älä huoli, minä olen se suurin paskiainen täällä. --Neo Abyssos 12. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.45 (UTC) Juhko vs. Sammakkomies Kumpi on kahdesta pahasta pahempi: Juhko vai Sammakkomies? Juhko Sammakkomies Yhtä pahoja molemmat *Juhko. Sammakkomies on vain rasittava riemuidiootti höhlä, mielenköyhä ja täysi vitsi koko mies. Juhko sen sijaan on vittumaisuuden maailmanmestari. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 17. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 09.44 (UTC) *Äänestys näyttää aika tasaiselta :D --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) Tosi-TV Tosi-TV -ohjelmat Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Hemmetinmoista sontaa. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.13 (UTC) *Aivan käsittämätöntä roskaa. Ihmiskunnalle, jonka kulttuuri on taantunut tällaiselle tasolle, olisi pitänyt tehdä armomurha jo kauan sitten. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) Suomen armeija Suomen armeija Perseestä ja ajastaan jäljessä Parantamisen varaa En osaa sanoa Toimiva Täydellinen * Osittain vanhentunutta tai puuttuvaa kalustoa, ja uskomus, että 70 vuotta vanhat taktiikat toimisivat vielä edelleen. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.18 (UTC) * En diggaile. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) * Parannettavaa olisi paljon. Uudistusten on kuitenkin lähdettävä poliittiselta tasolta. Ikävä kyllä Suomen kansan puolustuspoliittiset uskomukset ovat jämähtäneet trauman ja nyyhkyhagiografian välille. Asevelvollisuus, höpöisänmaallinen uhrieetoslässytys, liittoutumattomuus ja puolueettomuuspolitiikan haikailu ovat anakronistista, irrationaalista nostalgiaa, joka pidemmän päälle koituu vahingoksi tälle maalle. Parannukset saisivat tulla melko nopeasti. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) Manga ja anime Manga ja anime Paskaa WTF? Ihan sama OK Kawaii =^.^= :3 * Kyllähän ne Digimonit ja Pokémonit viihdyttivät sillon vuosia sitten, mutta meeh. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.19 (UTC) * Aika omituista, kieroutunutta salatiedettä on tämä. En ymmärrä yhtään mutta kunnioitan. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) * Ikävä kyllä en voi äänestää tässä, koska oikea vastaus on GAR ZOMFG HARCORE ACTION MANLY TEARS EPICCC AWESOME BAMF Kuva:GAR.svg--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 17.35 (UTC) *Minun lapsuudessani televisio tarjosi laadukkaasti ääninäyteltyjä ja vahvaan, loogiseen tarinaan, viimeisteltyihin hahmoihin sekä älykkääseen huumoriin tukeutuvia piirrossarjoja (Ankronikka, Alfred J. Kwak, Muumit; osa näistä on kyllä japanilaista tuotantoa, mutta ei varmaankaan animeksi laskettavia kuitenkaan ehkä). Olen säälitellyt myöhemmin syntyneitä, jotka saivat tyytyä seuraamaan oheiskrääsän tueksi pystytettyjä sieluttomia animaatiospektaakkeleita, joiden ainoana viestinä on OSTA. Tämä sanottakoon Pokémonista ja Digimonista. Ilmiö ja tyylisuunta itsessään on kuitenkin laajempi, eikä olisi oikein tuomita sitä kahden, hyvin nuorille ikäryhmille suunnatun piirrossarjan perusteella. Visuaalisesti monet näiden kahden tyylisuunnan tuotoksista vaikuttavat todella huikeilta ja kunnianhimoisilta. Juonet ja tapahtumat sen sijaan vaikuttavat liian usein minulle täysin käsittämättömiltä ja epäloogisilta. Ehkä olen länsimaisten narratologisten konventioiden vanki, ken tietää. Mutta joka tapauksessa ilmiö/suunta on jäänyt minulle vieraaksi eikä minulla ole erityisempää halua siihen tutustuakaan. Omapa on etuni tai vahinkoni. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) *Ei oikein riitä innostus lähteä tutustumaan tähän kaiketi mielenkiintoiseen maailmaan. Katsoin kyllä joskus Pokemoneja. En muista itse sarjasta juuri mitään, saattoi olla ihan hyvääkin höttöä. Se oli ihan mukavaa aikaa, naapurin tenavien kanssa leikittiin vielä silloin. Mutta sitten tulikin jo kuvioon Aku Ankka, jonka kanssa aloin pian käyttää myös Harry Potteria. Minussa alkoivat ilmetä melkein kaikki nolot oireet, jotka Potterin käyttöön liittyvät. Ystävät alkoivat kavahtaa minua. Nyt en ole nähnyt heitä enää vuosikausiin. Pian sen jälkeen ajauduin vakavaan Hikipedia-kierteeseen. Ja mitä siitä seurasi? No täällä olen! Seinät ovat nousseet pystyyn joka puolelta. Eikä padottua tätä vettä saa... --Päsmäri 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 02.55 (UTC) **Kas tie nousi pystyyn, se nousi jo aiemmin! Mä kirjoitin sen kylkeen sinivalkoisin kirjaimin... Jahas, laulelut pois. Pokémon on aivan saatanan paskaa. Digimonilla oli sentään jotain kunnianhimoa, vaikka ei sitäkään miksikään taiteen riemuvoitoksi voi väittää. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.53 (UTC) **anime on paskaa vitun pikkutytöille runkkaavat luuserit --GUZIBUICCO 20. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 14.59 (UTC) Byrokratia Byrokratia Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Sain kokea maistiaisia byrokratiasta, kun viime kesänä sain ravata poliisilaitoksen, valokuvausliikkeen, autokoulun ja katsastuskonttorin välillä papereiden ja kuvien kanssa. Asiaa hankaloitti vielä se, että minulla ei ollut mitään, jolla olisin voinut todistaa henkilöllisyyteni (eivät saatana hyväksyneet kuvatonta KELA-korttia). Ei ollut kivaa. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.25 (UTC) *Se on ihan hirveätä. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) *Byrokratia (toimistovalta) on välttämättömyys missä tahansa nykyaikaisessa yhteiskunnassa, jossa valtiolliset ja kunnalliset instanssit hoitavat suurta tehtäväjoukkoa. Sosiaali/hyvinvointi/holhous''valtion (valitse suosikki-ilmauksesi) pyörittäminen olisi täysin mahdotonta ilman erikoistunutta virkamieskuntaa. Byrokratian hävittäminen sinänsä ei siis ole toivottavaa, ellemme halua saman tien lakkauttaa koko modernia valtiota kaikkine tuotoksineen ja etuisuuksineen. Tämä ei tarkoita, että byrokratian pitäisi olla tehotonta, pompottelevaa, nöyryyttävää, pikkumaista, tärkeilevää, täydellisen joustamatonta tai täysin erillinen valtiomahti. Systeemiä tulisi parantaa. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) Suomi Suomi Kelvoton Kurja Aivan sama missä asun Ihan hyvä maa asua, vaikka haittapuolia on paljonkin Finnland, Finnland, über alles * Ihan jees, mutta mm. eduskunnan leikit, erilaiset pakot (joita kehdataan kutsua termillä "velvollisuudet") ja alkoholin ylistäminen pännivät. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.32 (UTC) *Plääh. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) *Kyllä tämä nyt maailmanlaajuisessa vertailussa asuinpaikkana pärjää varsin hyvin muita maita vastaan sikäli kuin omia toiveitani, arvojani ja mieltymyksiäni ajattelen. Suomi saisi olla henkisesti hieman lännempänä. Musertava konsensushakuisuus ja samanaikaisesti pärjäämistä vaativa ja voimakkaasti lannistava ilmapiiri kaipaa muutosta. Ilmasto-olot ovat korkeintaan välttävät. Kuitenkin Suomi on niitä maita, joissa em. seikkojen parantamiseen (ilmasto pois lukien) on kohtalaiset mahdollisuudet. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) **Vaikka ilmastoon voisi vaikuttaa, niin ei pitäisi tehdä. Minä ainakin pidän siitä, että jokainen maailman maa ei ole niin vietävän lämmin ja miellyttävä. Sellainen maailma olisi helvettiä. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 19. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 11.53 (UTC) Lakkoilu Työntekijöiden lakkoilu Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Olisipa työntekijöillä jokin muu keino vaikuttaa neuvotteluihin. --Neo Abyssos 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 00.33 (UTC) * Mutta niin kauan kuin ei ole, lakkoilu kuuluu työläisten perusoikeuksiin. Sitä ei saa kieltää sen takia, että se sotkee kivasti soljuvan taloutemme. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 01.04 (UTC) *Lakkoilu ei sinänsä ole koskaan hyvä asia, vaikka lakko-oikeutta sietääkin puolustaa. Se kertoo aina neuvottelujen epäonnistumisesta. Sen pitäisi olla viimeinen keino eikä siihen hyvin toimivilla työmarkkinoilla pitäisi joutua turvautumaan lainkaan niin usein kuin nykyisin. Lakoilla on kuitenkin saavutettu aikanaan monia sellaisia asioita, joita pidämme itsestäänselvyyksinä. Ei pidä unohtaa sitäkään, mikä osuus Suomen historiassa on ollut esim. suurlakolla 1905. Lakko ja työsulku ovat toimenpiteitä, joiden pelkän mahdollisuuden olemassaolon pitäisi edistää intressien sovittelua. Lakko-oikeudesta ei tule luopua eikä sen rajoituksia tule lisätä. Toinen asia on, että eräät ammattiliitot ovat tottuneet käyttämään lakkoasetta väärin, kiristäkseen erityisetuja pienelle ryhmälle muun yhteiskunnan kustannuksella. Lisäksi liitot katsovat asiakseen määräillä myös liittoon kuulumattomien työntekijöiden sekä ajoittain jopa kuluttajien henkilökohtaisia valintoja – viime lauantain HS:ssa mielipidesivuilla joku PAMilainen moralisoi täysin käsittämättömästi tuomiten kaikki asiakkaat, jotka olivat käyneet kaupassa perjantaisen lakon aikana. Suomalainen työmarkkinaneuvottelukäytäntö ikävä kyllä rohkaisee korporaatiokähmintää ja suhteettomien etujen tavoittelua sekä eri etujärjestöjen suuruudenhulluutta. --Napoleone Buonaparte 18. huhtikuuta 2010 kello 20.38 (UTC) *en ole huomannut vaikutusta elämääni, mutta ranskan junalakko jos sotkee thorsin kotiinpaluun niin hieno asia. nojaa sanoisin... Applen tietokoneet ja matkapuhelimet Applen tuotteet Perseestä Huonoja Meh Hyviä Mahtavia * Hemmetin ylihintaisia häkkyröitä. Lisätään tavalliseen tietokoneeseen tai kännykkään "i", kosketusnäyttö ja puraistun omenan kuva, niin voidaan pyytää kaksinkertainen hinta, vaikka laitteessa olisi huomattavasti vähemmän ominaisuuksia kuin muiden yritysten vastaavissa laitteissa. Varmaan ovat suorituskyvyltään hyviä ja käytöltään helppoja, mutta jos yksikin osa menee rikki, koko paska joutuu korjaukseen (ja korjauksen hinta on lähes puolet alkuperäisestä hinnasta, ellei enemmänkin). En tykkää. --Neo Abyssos 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 17.52 (UTC) * Tuotteet, jotka voivat mennä rikki, ovat paljon parempia kuin tuotteet, jotka eivät voi mennä rikki (ne omenankuvalliset, tässä yhteydessä). Sillä kun tuote, joka voi mennä rikki, menee rikki, se on täysin mahdollista korjata, mutta kun tuote, joka ei voi mennä rikki, menee rikki, ei sitä saa ehjäksi Erkkikään. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 18.46 (UTC) * Ovat niin olevinaan. Nykytietotekniikan laki tuntuu olevan "hyvä brändi = tuplahinta". Muistan kun kävin ostamassa Gigantista MP3-soitinta, niin hinnat menivät näin: Tusinasoitin 1GB muistilla - alle 90 €; Creativen soitin 1GB muistilla - 99€; iPod 1GB muistilla - noin 140€.--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 18.50 (UTC) **Täytyy tosin tunnustaa, että minulla on 16 gigan iPod, ja se on kyllä eri hyvä vehje. Suurin mahdollinen kovalevytön, ja kovalevylliset on helvetin helppoina menemään rikki. Tosin tässäkin Applen tuotteet on paskempia! Siskolla oli kovalevyllinen iPod, ja se hajosi tyystin jo ilman mitään kolhuja, minulla oli joskus joku ei-Applen-tekemä kovalevyllinen 20 gigan MP3-soitin, ja se palveli muutaman vuoden vaikka putosi pari kertaa lattialle parinkin metrin korkeudelta. --Priapismi ja arvokato (Nyrkkinainti ja meracha phath) 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 20.16 (UTC) ***Creativen soittimeni on kestänyt jo useita lattiallepudotuksia vaihtelevista korkeuksista, ja toimii edelleen kelvosti. Lisäksi toiminnot ovat mukavan laajat, joskin useamman vuoden kulutuksen jälkeen soitin on alkanut vähän rutista, mutta se pelaa vielä suht' hyvin. Aikaisemmmasta, muutamasatamegaisten kategoriassa pyörineestä soittimestani hajosi reppukuljetuksen aikan LCD-näyttö, mutta soittimen muut funktiot toimivat siitä huolimatta virheettömästi. Uusin soittimeni on ilmeisesti kiinalainen iPod-klooni, jonka sain joululahjaksi, hieno (ja pirun nopeasti akun kuluttava) parituumainen värillinen OLED-näyttö, iso kasa toimintoja ja osittain hajonnut kuulokeliitin, jonka ansiosta soittimen kanssa saa säätää, ennen kuin saa äänet kuulumaan kunnolla. Onneksi kuori sentään on metallinen ja näyttö on hyvin suojattu.--Bͣͮ̓̅ͯ̌́̚͏̷̖͖̣̼̪͉̜1̡̛́ͤ͒͒ͮ̊̽͆̈́̐̌͛͗̂̂̀̿ͤ͏̣͚̦̤͕̣̰̱͎̩4̴͆͆̓ͥ͑͛ͩ̍̈̆ͣͬ̿ͨ̊ͤ͘̕҉̬̹͈̜̟͢ 3. toukokuuta 2010 kello 21.20 (UTC) Pakkoruotsi Pakkoruotsi Perseestä Huono Meh Hyvä Mahtava * Aivan perseestä. Tätä sontalakia perustellaan perustuslailla, vaikka perustuslaki sanoo, että Suomella on "kaksi kansalliskieltä" ja kansalaisella on oikeus asioida suomeksi tai ruotsiksi virkamiesten kanssa. Ruotsi on samanlainen poliittinen oppiaine kouluissa kuin marxismi-leninismi Neuvostoliitossa. --Neo Abyssos 18. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 16.40 (UTC) **Nimenomaan. Sanoisin, että vertauksen suhde on täsmälleen yksi yhteen. Muistan ne lukuisat kerrat, jolloin minulle tuputettiin poliittista propagandaa maani yhteiskuntajärjestelmän tieteellisesti todistettavasta ja väistämättömästä paremmuudesta epäsäännöllisten verbien kautta. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Spotify Spotify Täyttä paskaa! Mikä vittu? No joo... Kelvollinen Loistava! *Nämä säksätysmainokset ovat pääasiassa varsinainen riesa (ajoittain toki kokee melko absurdin hupaisia tilanteita, kun jonkin henkevän ja fantastisen taideteoksen jälkeen käsketään klikkaamaan tissejä tai muuta vastaavaa), mutta hyvin sieltä löytyy musiikkia. Korvaukset ovat tosin säälittävän vähäiset. --Päsmäri 19. kesäkuuta 2010 kello 05.46 (UTC) Ruotsin prinsessahäät ja ko. maan monarkia yleensäkin Ruotsin monarkia Umpiperseestä Huono Samapa tuo Kelvollinen Fantastinen! *Monarkioiden joukossa Ruotsi on terveimmästä päästä, mutta pitkälti siinä mielessä kuin yksi vanha rämä autonromu naapurin takapihalla on terveempää kuin kuusitoista vanhaa rämää autonromua naapurin takapihalla. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Aiotko katsoa Victorian ja Danielin häät? En vaikka mitä maksettaisiin Ei ole aikaa Saa nähdä Kyllä, ihan vain vittuillakseni (ja vittuuntuakseni) No totta pirussa! Kuka nyt ''ne jättäisi välistä? Sosialismi Sosialismi Täyttä paskaa Kehno Meh Hyvä Устрашающий! *Ei ole juuri millään tasolla vaikuttanut toimivan. Paitsi muurahaisilla, ja niilläkin se lähentele fasismia. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.26 (UTC) *Suosittelen käyttämään rajatusti ja hyvin varovaisesti. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Kapitalismi Kapitalismi Saatanan ahneet siat! Huono En osaa sanoa Hyvä Mahtava *En diggaile yhtään. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.26 (UTC) *Kapitalismi tarkoittaa sitä, että omaisuus ja tuotantovälineet ovat yksityisessä omistuksessa ja että taloudellinen päätöksenteko perustuu vapaaehtoisuuteen. Tähän mennessä vakavasti esitetyistä ja/tai kokeilluista vaihtoehdoista toimivin ja eettisin. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Geenimanipulaatio Geenimanipulointi Saatana, ne myrkyttää meidän ruuat! Ei hyvä idea En tiedä Ihan hyvä idea Pettämätön idea! * Pelottelu sairauksista ja myrkyistä on tehonnut kansaan, joka ei kunnolla tiedä mitä geenit ovat tai mitä geenimanipuloinnissa edes tehdään. Tässä keskustelussa joku sanoi, ettei aio syödä mitään geenejä sisältävää ruokaa. Toivottavasti hän nauttii kivien syömisestä. --Neo Abyssos 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.17 (UTC) * En näe vikaa tässä. --How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five? 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 19.26 (UTC) **Tarkennettakoon sen verran, että ihmisen geenistön muuntelu on kyllä arveluttavaa. Varauksetta voitaisiin mielestäni hyväksyä vain vakavien ja nykyään parantumattomien sairauksien hävittäminen. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.24 (UTC) *Jumalaa on leikitty jo ajat sitten. Viljakasvilajit, rypäleet karja ja koirat on risteytetty ja tietoisesti manipuloitu inehmon tarpeisiin sopiviksi. Ei herättänyt suurempaa kammoa se. Olisi moraalitonta jättää geenimanipulaation mahdollisuudet tutkimatta ja/tai hyödyntämättä. Kaikki tutkimus ja mahdollinen tuotanto on tietysti hoidettava rehdisti ja avoimesti ja kaikki realistiset riskit on huomioitava. Homman olisi hyvä olla hallittua, koska silloin siitä todennäköisimmin seuraa suurin hyöty ja arvaamattomuustekijät jäävät vähiin. Ihmisen perimän kohdalla tulevat vakavimmat eettiset ongelmat. Kukaan ei varmastikaan jäisi hermostosairauksia kaipaamaan, mutta kuviteltavissa on myös muutamia sangen huolestuttavia skenaarioita. --Napoleone Buonaparte 9. heinäkuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Muppetit Muppetit Perseestä Huonoja Meh Hyviä Mahtavia Uudistettu elinluovutuslaki Uudistettu elinluovutuslaki Perseestä Huono Aivan sama Hyvä Mahtava * Jollei henkilö "oletettavasti" ole vastustanut elinsiirtoa, voidaan ruumiista nyysiä kaikki irti. Minä poika taidan muuttaa Uuteen-Seelantiin tai jonnekin ennen kuin olen parinkymmenen vuoden kuluttua 100% valtion omaisuutta. --Neo Abyssos 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.40 (UTC) *Minä en keksi mitään kelvollista syytä lähtökohtaisesti evätä elinsiirrot, ellemme sitten jostain syystä pidä vainajan integriteettiä (ymmärrettynä tarkoittamaan hänen kaikkien solumöykkyjensä ehdotonta mädäntymistä/käryämistä yhdessä mötissä) tärkeämpänä kuin jonkun toisen mahdollisuutta elää. Jos haluaa sitten erikseen olla persläpi ihmiseksi, voi aivan rauhassa tehdä tiettäväksi tahtonsa, jonka mukaan ei halua mahdollisen yllättävän kuoleman koittaessa tuottaa apua enää kenellekään oman olemassaolonsa päätyttyä. Perään voi kirjoitaa vielä jonkin haistatuksen, niin tulee varmasti asia selväksi. --Napoleone Buonaparte 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.32 (UTC) ::Tuleeko seuraavaksi pakko luovuttaa verta kuukauden välein, koska verenluovuttajista on kova pula? Ovatko kansalaiset valtiolle pelkkää karjaa? --Neo Abyssos 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 21.20 (UTC) :::Jos minäkin nyt ylipäänsä edes saisin luovuttaa verta... Mitä ajattelit tehdä munuaisillasi kuoleman jälkeen? Entä maksallasi? Tarvitsetko niitä sitten vielä kipeästi? Kansalaiset ovat itse asiassa monessa mielessä valtiolle pelkkää karjaa, mutta ei se tässä asiassa näy. Jos laitetaan vastakkain vainajan absoluuttinen koskemattomuus ja elävän ainoa mahdollisuus välttää kuolema, olen jälkimmäisen kannalla. Kuten sanoin, jos haluaa haudan takaa osaltaan hankaloittaa vielä pelastettavissa olevien elävien ihmisten selviytymistä, tehköön tahtonsa omien pyhien ja postuumistikin huiman rakkaiden elimiensä kohdalla tiettäväksi. Kortti lompakkoon ja läheisille viesti. Ei ole vaikeaa. --Napoleone Buonaparte 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 09.50 (UTC) ::::Mitäs vainaja tekee omaisuudellaankaan? Poistetaan oikeus perintöön, ja annetaan vainajan talo ja rahat Kouvolan puliukoille, sillä hehän sitä omaisuutta tarvitsevat. --Neo Abyssos 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.45 (UTC) :::::Eivät perinnöt mene lainkaan "hukkaan" samalla tavalla kuin iso kasa mädäntyviä ja käryäviä elimiä, joita kukaan ei takuuvarmasti käytä ja jotka voisivat pelastaa monien yhä elossa olevien elämän. On täysin mahdollista vetää raja yhä toimintakelpoisien elimien ja muun välille. Vainajan rahaa, irtaimistoa, kiinteää omaisuutta, talletuksia ja arvopapereita ei tarvitse sotkea tähän mitenkään (ja niitäkin muuten koskee perintövero). En näe edelleenkään estettä sille, etteikö jokainen halutessaan voisi tehdä jatkossakin spesifisen elintestamentin, jossa ilmaisee haluavansa tulla haudatuksi tai krematoiduksi ihan kokonaisena, testamenttaa itsensä tieteellisiin tarkoituksiin tai vaikka sitten perikunnalle. Kyllä vainajan tahtoa yhä kunnioitetaan, kun hän vain tekee sen tiettäväksi. Olettaisin nimenomaisesti, että suurimmalle osalle ihmisistä asia kuuluu luokkaan "aivan sama l. ottakaa, ei se mua enää koske", jolloin jokainen muuta mieltä oleva saa toki tehdä oman tahtonsa tiettäväksi, ja sitä sitten noudatetaan. Näen asian siten, että tässä pyritään vain nopeuttamaan elinsiirtoprosesseja (ne pilaantuvat näet herkästi) ja helpottamaan siirtoelintä odottavien elämää eikä suinkaan pyritä tekemään ihmisistä yhteisön omaisuutta. Siirtoelinjonot ovat pitkät, tarjonta harvaa ja suurella osalla ihmisistä tuskin on suurta kuolemanjälkeistä kiintymyssuhdetta munuaisiinsa. (Itse olen tehnyt aikaa sitten sellaisen vanhanmallisen elintestamentin.) --Napoleone Buonaparte 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 16.36 (UTC) ::::::Eiköhän yksilön omistusoikeus ruumiinosiinsa lakkaa kuolemassa. Muistuttaisin, että meidänkin kehojemme jokainen atomi on aiemmin "kuulunut" lukemattomille muille ihmisille. Ja sitä paitsi: eikö oikeus perintöön pitäisikin poistaa, siis ellei vainaja itse ole ilmaissut niin haluavansa? Jo se lienee kaikkien tasa-arvoihanteiden vastaista, että ihmiset syntyvät erilaisiin elintasoihin ja heillä on syntyperän mukaan täten eri määrä mahdollisuuksia tehdä juttuja. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 19.36 (UTC) :::::::Wohoo, nyt päästiin sille atomitasolle! Elävät ja kuolleet ovat molemmat vain atomeita, ei mitään oikeuksia kenellekään! --Neo Abyssos 15. elokuuta 2010 kello 21.45 (UTC) ::::::::No mitäs oikeuksia ehdotat kuolleelle, ts. hänen ruumiilleen? --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.42 (UTC) :::::::::Työttömyysturva, asumistuki ja ilmainen hammashuolto ainakin. --Neo Abyssos 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 10.51 (UTC) ::::::::::Asiaa. Elävien pitää sitten varmaan alkaa maksaa tekijänoikeuskorvauksia siitä materiasta, joka on aiemmin kuulunut jollekin toiselle yksilölle? --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 13.19 (UTC) :::::::::::Ei, mehän olemme nykyisen tiedon mukaan Alkuräjähdys Oyj:n valmistamia action-figuureja. --Neo Abyssos 16. elokuuta 2010 kello 20.11 (UTC) *Komppaan Napoleonia. Kitkerät "EU on Neuvostoliitto ja kaikki muutos on Uuden Maailmanjärjestyksen masinoimaa ja mokutusastridthorsraiskausislam tuhoaa kulttuurillisen loukkaamattomuutemme" -kuvalautalaisparanoidit voivat vaikka syödä foliohattujen päällystämät päänsä. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 14. elokuuta 2010 kello 21.01 (UTC) Vihreät Vihreät / De Grönä Fasistisia ituhippejä Sekavaa sakkia Samanlainen kuin muutkin puolueet Ihan jees Mahtava * Puolueen väki näyttää olevan yksimielinen ainoastaan ydinvoiman suhteen. Muissa asioissa hyvin sekava puolue. --Neo Abyssos 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.14 (UTC) * Tekopyhiä peukalonpyörittäjiä, joiden arvomaailma on idealistisen ulkokuoren alla aika... nihilistinen. Mutta kyllä näissä enemmän hyviä piirteitä on kuin Kepussa tai Kokoomuksessa. --''How do you know but ev’ry Bird that cuts the airy way, is an immense world of delight, clos’d by your senses five?'' 22. elokuuta 2010 kello 15.17 (UTC) Elokuva Blade Runner Blade Runner Paskaa En tykännyt En ole nähnyt Ei kiinnosta Jätti ambivalentin vaikutuksen Hyvä Mahtava It's too bad this film won't be viewed by everyone in the universe; but then again, which film is? Loisteputket Loistelamput Hirveitä Huonoja EVVK Hienoja Loistavia Nykyinen dalai-lama Tenzin Gyatso, 14. dalai-lama Pahuuden ruumiillistuma maan päällä Idiootti En tykkää Ihan sama Aika ookoo Hyvä Oikein hyvä Ihan vitun jees Avalokiteshvara Buddhan valaistunut ilmentymä Kuvalauta Kuvalauta Aivan saatanan hirveätä paskaa, jokainen näistä "anonyymeistä herrasmiehistä" pitäisi ampua niille sijoilleen Kauheata ryönää Huonoa kamaa Hyh Ei kiinnosta Never heard Apotemnofilia Apotemnofilia Perseestä Huono Meh Ihan kiva En voi äänestää, kumpaakaan käsistä ei ole jäljellä Luokka:Mielipiteet Luokka:Keskustelut